Striving for the Perfect Easter
by Luna Motou
Summary: It's been 4 years since the battle with Pitch. The Guardians are starting to get back into the swing of things and Bunny just wants another perfect Easter. Can he manage that with North's constant interruptions, a new threat, and...Jack Frost? Rated M for language and future scenes of Jackrabbit. Jackrabbit. Future Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have to apologize for my lack of activity on Fanfiction and I know you probably don't want to hear the excuses but I feel like you all deserve to know. Firstly, I just finished my second year of college! Then I had to change jobs TWICE and now I'm making a steady income and I'm feeling inspired and I just missed writing. Please don't hate me, I want to write more, it's just finding the time is hard…but now with Summer Vacation (two magical words) underway, I hope to both write more, and post more. Now onto other things:

Since Thanksgiving of last year (2014), the most, and quite possibly my favorite movie of all time was released….Rise of the Guardians! Oh my god, I fell in love with that movie and the second it came out on DVD, I bought it, oh yeah! Hahaha, well….Hugh Jackman (voices the Easter Bunny) did SUCH a good job, I melted hearing that glorious Aussie accent so Bunny is my favorite guardian. Chris Pane did awesomely with Jack Frost and Pitch Black (Jude Law)….*shiver* That British accent and his role is just….terrifyingly perfect. Of course I love the others but I just wanted to say that much for right now. SO, this idea is one that I've had for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything related from that movie OR the Guardians of Childhood book series by William Joyce (Seriously, read that series, you'll be blown away). I do own the plot though. Hope you all enjoy!

"talking"

*to be defined at the end of the chapter

~~ Chapter 1 ~~

Emerald green eyes looked around the room in annoyance. Of course North had to call a bloody meeting while he was in the middle of painting his precious googies*. What possessed the jolly old fool was beyond him. Right now he watched said man eating some cookies as he was talking with a second guardian, her wings buzzed softly and his expert hearing could hear them a mile away. Toothiana, was hovering next to North, arguing that his cookies would damage his teeth and that he would get cavities that you wouldn't believe. North would just laugh at her and say that, and I quote, "My cookies perfect Toothie, do not worry about me," North would say in his thick Russian accent. Tooth then would proceed to explain all that was within the cookie that could cause cavities. Next to him floating a bit in the air was a short little man, his hair spiked up and outwards like a star with sandy gold hair, the Sandman. Sandy was watching both the guardians in front of him with amusement, since he couldn't speak, he would use his sand to communicate, that or grab a nearby elf that was trying to drink his hot cocoa again and shake the life out of the elf to grab the other's attention.

The meeting couldn't start yet, they were one short a guardian. Bunny sighed in annoyance, he arrived 10 minutes early as always and now 15 minutes had passed and they still couldn't start the meeting. Didn't North understand how busy he was? It was October right now, and even though Easter fell in April, which he thanked Manny so he had extra time to prepare, he needed this time to make the chocolate, weave the baskets, check the flowers, mix the paint in the river, and of course hand paint his googies. He only had 6 months left to prepare! He could remember North laughing at him for being a "busy body," but Bunny was a perfectionist, and he wanted each and every Easter to be perfect, hand painting each egg, making sure the chocolate was mouth watering in both scent and taste, carefully weaving each basket to perfection, it took a lot of work and Bunny didn't have helpers like North did. North had his yetis and elves, but he wouldn't call the elves helpers, no. Bunny considered them entertainment, but also annoying. Yetis made the toys and North just told them what to do! Bunny had nothing like that and he preferred to keep it that way.

Breaking from his inner thoughts, the window flew open and in flew a white haired teen with icy blue eyes with staff in hand landing on the floor with some snow at his feet before the window closed, Bunny figured it was because of the wind. The newcomer was none other than Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, and precisely 17 minutes late! Said teen grinned, flashing those pearly whites, acting like nothing was wrong made Bunny narrow his eyes. Before Bunny could retort and scold the teen for wasting precious time, North went over to Jack and embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Jack! So good to see you!" North said excitedly after he put Jack down.

Jack took a few seconds to recover from the hug before he smiled "So, did I miss anything?" he asked curiously as he looked around the room.

"We couldn't start because yer bloody arse wasn't 'ere an' North an' Tooth are arguing about cookies causing cavities!" Bunny shouted, his accent thicker when he was mad; obviously angry due to his ears pulled back to emphasize the emotion. Before Bunny could go any further he received a slap to the back, knocking the wind out of him as he heard North laughing beside him.

"All is good old friend, now Jack is here, we start meeting da?" North asked while looking down at the Pooka, not giving him time to respond before saying "Good," and walking away so the Pooka could regain his breath.

Bunny could hear Jack Frost laughing at him and shot him a hot glare to shut that winter spirit up. Jack did stop laughing when he saw that look but he was still smirking, then turned his attention to everyone else. Sandy took this chance to ask the burning question that everyone, particularly/including Bunny, wanted to ask.

"Why did you call the meeting?" Sandy asked with his dream sand.

"Yes yes, I called you all here because something serious I wish to discuss with you all," North began.

"What is it?" Tooth asked after shushing her fairies so she could hear.

"First thing is first, Sandy have you found any nightmares as you deliver the good dreams?" North asked as he looked at the Guardian of Dreams.

Sandy shook his head.

"The kids haven't had any either," Jack added, knowing he would be asked eventually.

"Very good! Means Pitch is too weak to try anything sneaky," North said happily.

"It has been 4 years since we defeated Pitch," Bunny stated, reminding everyone.

Yes it had been 4 years, 4 anxious nerve wrecking years of waiting for Pitch to rise to power once again, but all seemed quiet. Still that didn't stop the Guardians of Childhood from worrying. The last time, they were surprised and ignorant when Pitch rose to power, having been so sure that he was gone and gone for good after their battle during the Dark Ages, a battle that Jack was not able to participate it. Still they didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"Indeed, but we do not wish to….uhm….how do you say 'caught with underwear down'?" the former Cossack asked innocently, confused when Jack burst out laughing and Tooth blushing bright red.

"I-I'm sure the expression is 'caught with your pants down'," she stated softly.

"Yes well, we do not want either of these to happen," North said, unfazed by how wrong he got the saying wrong, causing Bunny to simply shake his head. "Bunny how is egg production?" he asked turning to the Pooka.

"All's good mate, would be at it now if not fer this meeting," said Pooka stated matter-of-factly.

"Bah nothing to worry about, 6 more months to prepare, besides, Easter is not as important as Christmas," the Russian said with a smirk, his smirk growing when he saw Bunny's eye twitch and then fists tighten.

"Easter is as, if not more, important than Christmas," countered the Guardian of Hope and holiday icon of Easter.

"Bah, you worry too much, you need relax, isn't that right Jack?" North asked, wanting to hear Jack's opinion, already knowing whose side he would side on.

Jack looked up and nodded. "You need to relax Bunny, have fun and lighten up," he said.

"Ah don't need ta hear this from ya Frostbite! Get stuffed*!" Bunny yelled at Jack then turned his attention to North. "Ah actually put hard work into mah holiday, ya don't do nothin' fer yer holiday, its rubbish*," Bunny countered.

Sandy and Tooth sighed shaking their heads, knowing the meeting now went downhill when North just had to fire up Bunny but commenting on his holiday. Jack stood there watching but was mostly confused. He understood a little bit of the Pooka's sayings, understanding it was Australian, but since it was always so warm in Australia he couldn't go there to observe like he could in a lot of places in the Northern Hemisphere. The Southern Hemisphere was just so warm to him; rarely did he cross the equator. So, he either had to wait for an explanation, which happened 98% of the time, or figure it out as they went along.

"Is not rubbish* Bunny, I do help," North countered.

"An' how, pray tell, is it not?" Bunny asked, his ears pulled back in annoyance and his arms were crossed.

"I make the ice sculptures for each toy and tell them what colors to paint the toys," the Russian stated proudly.

"But they aren't hand-made mate," Bunny said.

"Of course hand-made," North countered.

"Ya didn't make 'em by hand, yer helpers do it," Bunny stated.

This went on for a few more minutes until Tooth attempted to stop the arguing as she flew in between them, placing a hand on both of them. "North, what ELSE did you want to talk to us about?" She asked, hoping to divert the conversation and the argument would disappear in its entirety. North looked confused then nodded a bit, having appeared to have forgotten about the rest of the meeting after he was so focused on Bunny and telling him off about his holiday.

"Right, so final thing I want to ask, and is very important," North stated, seeing how everyone seemed to lean in closer in curiosity.

"What is it?" Jack asked, growing a bit impatient as the Guardian of Wonder was making them wait.

"What would you all like for Christmas?" North asked with one of his big grins.

"THAT IS WHAT WAS SO BLOODY IMPORTANT?!" Bunny exclaimed in surprise and rising fury.

"Of course," North said laughing, "Christmas is around corner, and I wanted to make your gifts before the other spirits gifts." He said.

"How sweet of you North," Tooth said with a smile.

"You are very welcome, now come come, tell me what you wish for Christmas this year," North said, excited to know, writing down what each of the guardians wanted then turned to Bunny.

"Bunny-," North started to ask.

"Mate ah don't celebrate Christmas, ya've known this fer years." Bunny stated simply, like he was giving out old news, which he was.

"How can you not celebrate Christmas?" Jack asked, surprised since this was the first time he had heard of this, "It's so fun."

"It's not mah thing Frostbite," Bunny said.

"But you will come to Christmas party yes?" North asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mate ah ALWAYS come to yer parties," Bunny said.

"Good, you get present then!" He said smiling and walking away.

Bunny facepawed* when North said that, every year he would try to give Bunny something for Christmas and sometimes, it was something rather…out there. One year he got a brush, like he needed that, he could bathe himself without the help of a brush, his tongue did a fantastic job. Then he once got carrot on a stick and another year he got fake lucky rabbit's feet, and he almost killed North for such a crude gift. Those were just a few, and he wondered what monstrosity North would give him this year.

"Now shoo with you, presents to make and gifts to create," North said as he tried to get everyone to go.

Tooth she nodded a bit, saying goodbye to everyone before flying off to her home in southeast Asia. Sandy bade his farewell as he left to continue giving good dreams to the children of the world. This left Jack Frost with Bunny in North's workshop in Santoff Claussen. Well the village of Santoff Claussen was below the workshop, where Ombric the wizard would be, protecting the village and workshop with both his magic and North's magical wards. It was a perfect place for Jack to live. It was cold year round, there was the yetis and the children in the village below to play with. Bunny thought back to when everyone found out that Jack was homeless.

 _Flashback 4 years ago, after the battle with Pitch_

 _The Guardians had a party, celebrating both Jack as a new Guardian, and Pitch's defeat. North had smiled once the party was over and once again congratulated Jack. Jack smiled, glad to feel welcomed and feel that he wasn't so alone anymore. He now had friends that accepted him, and believers that could actually see and hear him. Could life get any better?_

" _I should probably be going," Jack said as he moved towards a window after seeing how late it was getting._

" _Come come now Jack, here, snow globe take you home faster," North said as he dug for a snow globe in his coat's pockets._

" _That's okay North, I actually don't have a home to go to," he said with a shrug._

 _The other guardians froze when they heard that. Jack looked at them confused. They hadn't known? Then he would stop and remember. He was alone for 300 years during the first 50 years he was mastering his powers, then the remaining 250, he tried to make friends with other spirits, which he had no luck with, and focus on trying to be seen by someone, which also failed miserably. So because of this, he had no place to call home. He would sleep in trees or snuggle in a snow drift, it depended on what he felt most comfortable with that night._

" _Where have you been staying?" Tooth asked worriedly._

" _Here and there," Jack said with a shrug, "Sometimes in a tree, other times in a snow drift." This did not sit well with the others._

" _That's no place fer ya ta be sleepin mate," Bunny pointed out._

" _I agree, Jack you stay here with me at the Pole," North said with a grin._

 _Jack couldn't believe his ears. For YEARS he had tried to break into the famous workshop of Nicholas St. North, now that he was a guardian he was allowed access whenever he wished, but never in a million years would he have guessed that Santa Claus would offer him a place to stay. It sounded too good to be true._

" _I…I don't want to be a bother," Jack said quietly._

" _No bother at all Jack, many rooms here at the Pole, you may pick one and that will be yours," North said with a smile._

" _R…Really?" Jack asked, staring up at North with surprise and hope._

" _Of course Jack, no trouble at all," he said with a hand on his shoulder, leading the teen away from the window and towards the guest wing in the workshop._

" _Pick whichever room you want," North said with a smile and let him be._

 _Jack looked at him then went from room to room. Jack was picky, not to be surprised but he was a teenager, he died at the age of 18, and he could be childish but if he was promised a room at the Pole, and with North giving his permission to pick whichever room he wanted, he wanted to best room he could find. He knew the others were watching, but he didn't care, he was so excited that he could actually stay at the Pole he could barely stand it._

 _Unbeknownst to Jack, Bunny had watched him. He closed his eyes and focused with his center to search for Jack's hope. As the Guardian of Hope, it was his job that everyone had hope, and if for some reason that hope died….it just was too much, it hurt Bunny when someone was lost without hope or was losing hope, it was just pure evil. Focusing, he found it. There, glowing bright was Jack's hope. Hope for a place to call home, hope for friends, hope to be welcomed, and hope for not having to be alone anymore. This brought a smile to Bunny's face as he watched Jack finally decide on a room._

" _Can I have this room North?" Jack asked, floating inside the room excited._

 _Bunny and the others moved into the room to get a good look at it. It was a nice sized room. The walls were painted blue, and frost designs since Jack was excited and happy and hopeful to claim this room as his. There was a queen sized bed against the wall with white and blue sheets. A dresser sat on the opposite wall and two nightstands on each side of the bed, one of them having a lamp and the other was empty so the owner of the room could put pictures or other little trinkets on it so that way even asleep, their treasures were close by. On the opposite wall from the door, was a big window that could be open with a handle. From the window you could see the village of Santoff Claussen below and the glittering stars about as the light of the moon shone into the room creating natural light at night. There was another door which Bunny guessed to be the bathroom but other than this stuff, the room was pretty simple and bare._

" _Of course you can Jack! Feel free to personalize it however you wish," The Guardian of Wonder stated down to the Guardian of Fun. North gasped a bit when he was suddenly hugged by Jack and he returned the hug._

" _Thank you," Jack said softly._

" _You are welcome Jack," North said._

 _End of Flashback –_ Back to Present

"You okay Kangaroo?" A voice asked, shaking Bunny from his thoughts as he glared at the owner of the voice.

"Ah'm not a kangaroo mate, ah'm a bunny," Bunny stated, annoyed that Jack insisted on calling him a bloody kangaroo because of his accent.

"Well you were just staring at nothing for about five minutes and wondered where you went," Jack stated simply.

"Just remembering stuff mate, ah have ta go," Bunny stated about to open a tunnel.

"Can I come to the Warren?" Jack asked suddenly, seeing Bunny freeze and turn to him.

"Maybe later mate, right now ah need ta finish mixin tha paint so ah can resume painting," Bunny said.

"Fine, but North is right, you need to relax. You have 6 more months to prepare, its only October 20th," Jack said.

"True mate but that means 187 days until Easter, not a lot of time," Bunny said with a chuckle.

"Maybe if you need help, I can help," Jack offered, wanting to help Bunny, but also because out of all the Guardians, Bunny was probably the one that was the hardest to warm up to.

"Ah'll keep that in mind Frostbite, see ya 'round," Bunny said then opened a tunnel and dashed towards the Warren. After all as Guardian of Hope and the holiday Icon of Easter, he was still very busy and needed to be sure this Easter was perfect. Jack's offer rang in the back of his mind and he shook his head. Maybe he would take the Frostbite up on his offer. He'd see, he'd see indeed.

~~ End Chapter 1~~

 **Glossary:**

 **Googies: Eggs**

 **Get Stuffed: Piss off, Get lost, Go away**

 **Rubbish: Garbage. Also can be for describing something as ridiculous.**

 **Mate: Friend/Buddy**

 **Facepawed: My own little creation. Since Bunny doesn't have hands he can't facepalm. Since he has paws he can "facepaw."**

Jack is at now 322 years old, in the movie he would have been 318. Wow what a start to a story, who can guess what day Easter lands on? What do you guys think? I apologize if I mix up the Australian Slang, please don't hate me. Also what do you guys think will happen next? If you guys have read the Guardians of Childhood series tell me what you think I should add/remove. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest it. Please let me know your thoughts with a review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I was so excited to write this story, I'm giving you guys another chapter only 3 days after I published the story! Fastest update I've ever done. I did want to let you know about a few things. First thing is that I have anonymous reviews enabled so that way if you aren't a member with , or if you can't sign in, you can leave a review with any of my stories. All feedback is welcome :). Secondly, I'm really doing my best to get the Australian Slang correct and after researching for, I kid you not, HOURS of my time…I think I have the right sources.

To **catrod1992** : Thanks! It feels good to be writing again. I'm really researching the Australian Slang so I can really get into character for Bunny. Jack will visit the Warren soon I promise ;)

To **Rii** : Thanks for the feedback, you wanted more, you got more. This chapter was longer than the first.

To **BabyNinetails** : Thank you for the positive feedback :). Hope you'll be blown away with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything related from that movie OR the Guardians of Childhood book series by William Joyce. I do own the plot though. Hope you all enjoy!

"talking"

" _thinking"_

*to be explained at the end of the chapter

~~ Chapter 2 ~~

Jack Frost was visiting his home, Burgess. Burgess was where he lived when he was alive and now it was truly a home for him since his believers lived there. Jaime and Sophie, Pippa and Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, and Monty. 7 believers, 7 precious believers that Jack could see, hear, and touch. Of course, Jaime Bennett would forever be his favorite believer; Jaime was the first one to actually BELIEVE in him. Jack remembered North explaining how special a first believer was.

 _Flashback 4 years ago, 1 month after Pitch's defeat_

" _Jack, you have moment to spare da?" The elder guardian asked looking down at Jack._

 _Jack paused in what he was doing. He was going to leave through the window in the Globe Room to both go deliver his snow in various places of the world…err…before it got too warm and he would be restrained to the North or South Pole for a few months of Summer; and he was going to go visit Jaime Bennett. Jack liked Jaime, he was a smart, quirky, fun, caring and mischievous 10 year old. Jack saw a lot of him in Jaime when he was both alive and as he is now, a spirit._

" _Sure North, what is it?" Jack asked, eager to get this done quickly so he could go out, play, and spread his snow around._

" _I wish to tell you about first believer," North stated._

" _Is something wrong with Jaime?" Jack asked worried._

" _No no, Jaime is fine," North reassured, "You understand how important first believer is da?"_

" _No, not really," Jack said confused._

" _Good!" North said excitedly, watching Jack's confusion grow, "Walk with me Jack."_

 _Jack nodded, being lead through the workshop as he was one month ago to this day as a matter of fact. He was still in awe at the magic and wonder that occurred inside the workshop. Toys being created, painted, and most importantly played with. Jack was so excited when North let him be the one to test the new toys he would create. It gave Jack something more to do since the teen seemed to not be able to stay still or in one place for more than an extended period of time. He was, as North had put it, "like wound up toy." Which was true, Jack hated to be kept in one place for such a long time, he was always moving, whether it was him flying/walking or it was him swinging his legs over the edge of the rafters as he watched the yetis carve toys, sculpt toys, or paint toys down below. Jack realized where he was when North opened a door, the same door he saw one month ago, the door to his personal study. This was the one place Jack was forbidden to go to in the Pole, only allowed to knock and then enter but was allowed to barge in if it was an emergency._

" _Have a seat Jack," North said motioning to the chair next to the desk that was vacant at the moment, but ice chips were still on it so North must have finished a sculpture at some point earlier in the day/night. Jack obediently sat down on the chair next to the desk as North took the other chair and faced Jack, suddenly serious._

" _Jack, first believer is precious thing to us spirits, even more so as guardians," North stated, watching Jack's reactions carefully before continuing, "A first believer is special, one that will never stop believing despite age."_

" _So…Sophie would stop believing when she gets older?" Jack asked sadly. He loved Sophie Bennett, the happy 2 year old that smiled at him when he made it snow and make little snow bunnies for her. She was his princess._

" _Hard to say, adults don't really believe in us guardians or spirits for that matter," North stated as he stroked he beard in thought, "Nevertheless, Jaime will never stop believing in you. He is responsible for helping find your center."_

" _He…did?" Jack asked surprised._

" _Da! When a spirit is met with their first believer, that believer helps discover that spirit's center," North stated._

 _End of flashback_ – Back to Present

Jack was shaken from his thoughts when he heard two voices shouting his name and tackling him into a pile of leaves that was once nicely piled but now was spread out in every direction from the tackle. Jack laughed when he was tackled, blowing a leaf from his face and looked down at the two that had tackled him. On his left was a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes that smiled up at Jack excitedly, Jaime Bennett. On his left was a girl with long blond hair that reached her shoulders, styled messily and wild. She had the same emerald green eyes like a certain Pooka, this was Sophie Bennett. Jaime was now 14 years old and Sophie was now 6 years old, both still having a strong belief in the Guardians, after 4 years since Pitch's defeat.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Jack asked with a smiled as he hugged them close.

"Really good, we finished raking the leaves," Sophie said with a smile.

"Oh you did?" Jack asked, looking around at the now messy, leaf-infested, backyard, "Looks like you guys missed a few spots," he said with a smirk.

"Well it WAS perfect," Jaime said with a pout then started to rake again.

Sophie grabbed her rake and started to help. Jack used the wind to help them finish faster and after about 8 minutes of raking, the backyard was now leaf-free.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Jack asked now that they were done working.

"Well we have to get ready for later," Jaime said with a smile.

"What's going on later?" Jack asked curiously.

"Today's Halloween Jack!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly, which caused Jack to laugh at her excitement.

"Sorry princess, I lose track of dates," He said with a smile, smiling more seeing Sophie giggle when he called her 'princess'.

"You should come with us tonight Jack," Jaime offered, "Free candy, scaring other kids, and you can be whoever you want to be."

"Mmmm…sounds tempting," Jack said contemplating the offer in his head.

"I'm going as a werewolf," Jaime said proudly.

"I'm going as a witch," Sophie said with a smile.

"They others are going to be coming too Jack, we're all going trick-or-treating together," Jaime said, trying to get the guardian to agree to come with them.

"Mmm….I suppose I can come, but I'll need to find a costume," Jack said thinking a bit as he tried to figure out what he could be.

"Do you think the other guardians would come to?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Nah I don't think so, North is really busy preparing for Christmas, Tooth is out in the field collecting teeth, and Sandy would be somewhere delivering dreams," Jack replied.

"What about Bunny? Can he come?" Sophie asked hopefully. Bunny was her favorite guardian, ever since she was little she loved the Easter Bunny dearly.

"Hmmm, I could ask, Cottontail is probably preparing for Easter but maybe he has enough time to actually come out and have fun," Jack said smiling at the thought.

"Then go find out! Trick-or-treating starts at 7pm and we're leaving at 7:15pm when everyone is ready. We're all meeting at our house," Jaime said excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said with a smile.

"Jaime! Sophie! Come and eat some lunch, we're going to the store to get some candy!" Jaime and Sophie's mom called from the window, unable to see who they were talking to. She simply shrugged and let them be, figuring they were playing a game.

"See you later Jack," both said before running inside.

"Bye guys," Jack said as he took to the air, smiling with excitement.

" _What should I wear?"_ Jack wondered as he flew off towards the Warren.

Jack wondered if Bunny would let him into the Warren, then shook his head. Of course the Easter Kangaroo would let him into the Warren, he said so himself.

 _Flashback 4 years ago, 2 months after Pitch's defeat._

 _Jack had explored much of the workshop and some of the Tooth Palace. He had yet to visit Sandy's home but what he really wanted was to visit the Warren again. That beautiful eternal spring paradise was amazing, and unfortunately he was only within said paradise for at most…what was it? 2 hours? Regardless, it wasn't long because he had taken the 2 year old Sophie back home and then he was with Pitch….and oh how he regretted that time. The time he was supposed to be protecting the tunnels and the egglets* he was with the Nightmare King Pitch Black. When he arrived back into the tunnels…he found all the eggs crushed and watched as a child walked straight through Bunny. Oh the pain he understood Bunny was feeling. Then when it couldn't get any worse, Bunny yelled at him, nearly knocking in his teeth saying how they never should have trusted him and how Easter was gone. Never had Jack felt so much guilt in his life. Since then he was giving the Pooka his space, not wanting to stir something up when they barely managed to fix everything that Easter Sunday._

 _Right now he was sitting in North's study, trying to play a game of Push with North and Bunny. He didn't understand the game and folded almost instantly. He was content watching the two Holiday Icons/rivals/old friends play the card game. North discarded and Bunny pushed the discard to him and drew from the deck. This continued until Bunny smirked and threw down a 7 card run, holding two cards left. According to what both had explained at the start of the round, the first to go out wins the round. Bunny had two cards left, while North held 8 cards._

" _Beat that North!" Bunny said with a smirk, knowing if he was lucky, he could go out when his turn came around again._

" _Very well," North said then proceeded to lay down his 7 card run and completely go out, "I win."_

" _Y…you cheat!" Bunny exclaimed, after a few moments of disbelief as he looked down at the 7 card run._

" _I would do no such thing," North said innocently._

" _Mate, ya can only have 3 wilds in a 7 card run," Bunny said, pointing at the 5 wilds in the run, "Ya wanker* ya know the rules!"_

 _North and Bunny went at it a bit longer until a Yeti burst in, exclaiming something in Yettish*, after North glared and said that the yeti should have knocked before entering the study. North left immediately, after understanding that something was going on in the Pole that needed his attention, promising his return and left me alone in the room with Bunny. Bunny was grumbling about the cheating that North did and I bit my lip, wanting to ask._

" _Bunny?" Jack called softly, seeing him turn in his direction._

" _Yeah Frostbite?" Bunny asked._

" _Am…Am I allowed to visit you….at the Warren?" Jack asked, worried that Bunny would say no._

" _Frostbite, ya can visit me whenever ya want, why would ya ask that?" Bunny asked confused._

" _I just figured…after what happened a few months ago -," Jack started._

" _Stop," Bunny said, holding up a paw, glad that Jack stopped talking so he could say what he needed to without being interrupted._

" _Frostbite what happened is in tha past. Nothin' can change that. Yer welcome to come ta the Warren Frostbite," Bunny said._

" _R-Really?" Jack asked hopefully, a smile growing on his face._

" _Yeah mate, but if ah find out ya've frozen something, ya've got Buckley's Chance* ta escape mah wrath," Bunny said with a smirk, though the threat was there, but Jack didn't care he smiled and was glad he was welcomed at the Warren_

 _End of flashback_ – Back to Present

Jack was currently flying through the Warren, having made it past the magical wards that guarded the place. He was busy searching for the Pooka and after searching for a while, he sighed in annoyance. How hard is it to find a seven foot tall (including the ears) rabbit?! He tapped his staff on an egg sentinel, watching it freeze, and waited for the Easter Bunny to come and reprimand him. He waited about 6 minutes and when nothing happened he sighed, walking around annoyed.

" _Where is that kangaroo?"_ Jack thought annoyed. Then gasped when he was suddenly pinned down by a rather annoyed Pooka _"Found him,"_ Jack thought.

"What tha bloody hell do ya think yer doin' Frostbite freezin' mah sentinel?!" Bunny exclaimed, demanding an explanation.

"Just having some fun," Jack replied with a grin.

"Pig's arse*!" Bunny exclaimed with a glare.

"Uhm….what?" Jack asked confused.

"Pig's arse means 'I don't agree,'" Bunny explained with his smoldering glare.

"Oh well why didn't you just say that?" Jack asked.

"What do you want Frostbite," Bunny asked, becoming more annoyed and angry as what little patience he had was disappearing quickly.

"Oh well I wanted you to come trick-or-treating with me tonight in Burgess with the kids," Jack said with a grin.

"Not gonna happen mate, now rack off*," Bunny said getting off of Jack to go back to painting some of his googies.

"Oh come on Cottontail," Jack said, trying to both get a rise out of Bunny and to try and convince him to come along, "It'll be fun!"

"Yer tricks are neva fun, and ah seriously doubt that yer treats are very sweet," Bunny said as he sat down and started painting an egglet, "besides there's 176 days left until Easter and ah have a lot ta do," Bunny stated, reminding Jack.

"Oh come on Bunny! It's Halloween, you can dress up in whatever you want and there's free candy!," Jack said excitedly.

"Yes, Tooth's least favorite holiday," Bunny replied with a roll of his eyes, though this was true, Tooth hated Halloween.

"Oh come on Bunny, it'll be fun," Jack pleaded, "Sophie is going and asked if you could come."

That made Bunny stop his painting. _"Got him,"_ Jack thought victoriously as he watched the Easter Bunny take in this new information. Sophie Bennett was his favorite little ankle biter* and she was the ONLY human to ever break into the Warren and go undetected for a few hours. She had one of the strongest beliefs in him he had felt in a long time and he always would visit her whenever he had free time. He made special chocolates for her and painted his googies in her favorite colors and designs. He would do anything for the little one, and if she wanted him to go trick-or-treating….

"A'right mate," Bunny sighed, glaring when he heard Jack cheering, "Ah'm not doin' this fer ya, ya bloody show pony*, ah'm doin' this fer Sophie."

"Alright Bunny," he said with a grin, "We need to be there before 7pm."

"A'right," Bunny said.

"I'm going to go and find a costume, you should figure out what you want to go as," Jack said looking at the bunny.

Bunny said nothing at this point. He knew he wouldn't be able to fit in any of the costumes humans had at their stores. So he would have to improvise or not dress up at all. His ears swiveled in the direction Jack was standing, only to hear the rustle of trees as the wind faded, carrying the eternal teen wherever he wanted to go. Bunny thought for a bit, contemplating his options. He couldn't NOT go anymore, Jack would never leave him alone if he said he would go but then not show up. Damn kid wouldn't let him live it down. The thought of agreeing to show up and then decide to not go would break Sophie's heart, he knew it would, and that was something he definitely didn't want. Bunny sighed rubbing the back of his neck in thought, wondering if he should dress up in something, but he never celebrated any holiday other than his own. He didn't want Sophie to think of him as a spoil sport so he thought and chuckled when an idea came to him. It was a rather easy solution, one that wouldn't require him to put on a silly outfit and parade around Burgess getting noticed as the Easter Bunny wearing a costume; other spirits wouldn't let him live that down, after all he had a reputation to uphold.

Bunny finished painting the egglet that was in his hand then left to his burrow to get ready for when Jack would come back. He was so engrossed in working on his costume, he lost track of time until he felt an intruder in the Warren, but he wasn't worried; he knew it was Jack. How? Because of the smell of freshly fallen snow mixed with pine and mint wafted into the burrow on the breeze. He hopped out of his burrow and sniffed the air to catch Jack's scent and his ears swiveled to try and locate his fellow guardian. He located Jack about 500 feet away, west of his position. Bunny smirked at his excellent senses. He practically had sonar dishes for ears and a nose of a bloodhound. Bunny dashed off to where Jack was and froze at what he saw.

He saw Jack wearing a cape that was black on the outside but was red on the inside, he wore a cross necklace which instead of being a chain necklace it was with a ribbon that was crimson red. He looked to be wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest over it with black slacks on with, not so surprising, no shoes on. Jack turned to face him and his hair was still like it was, permanently windswept, but when Jack smiled he had fangs. Jack flew over to Bunny.

"What do you think?" He asked as he looked at Bunny.

"What the bloody hell are ya wearing Frost?!" Bunny exclaimed at how ridiculous Jack looked.

"I'm Dracula! I can totally pull it off with the pale skin, how skinny I am, I can fly-" Jack started to explain before he got a paw covering his mouth.

"Ah get it mate," Bunny said making the connection, removing his paw from Jack's mouth.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Jack asked as he looked Bunny confused.

Bunny didn't expect Jack to make any connections to what he had decided to go as. No one would be able to understand unless you were a Pooka, knew about Pookas, or if Bunny flat out told you. What he had done was make a few flowers grow and have them shoot out black paint, and so instead of his fur being a silvery blue, his fur was black, his tribal markings still darker if not more defined, but his underbelly was still white. He had made his fur more ruffled and wild styled, compared to how well kept it usually was. He wore his bandolier that holstered his boomerangs and exploding eggs still, not going anywhere without his weapons, and his gauntlets with egg shaped jewels.

"Ah'm a Dark Pooka mate," Bunny replied, answering Jack's question.

"Oh, what's a Dark Pooka?" Jack asked curiously.

"In short mate, Dark Pookas are a type of Pooka that strictly live based on their instincts. They are more animalistic than the regular Pooka," Bunny said, giving Jack a short but vague explanation.

"Oh well alright," Jack said, clearly not satisfied and wanting to know more, but they had somewhere to be and he didn't want to be late, "Let's go Cottontail, we have to meet with the others at Jaime and Sophie's house."

Bunny rolled his eyes at the nickname that Jack gave him but nodded. He tapped his foot twice on the ground and a tunnel opened. Jack grinned and flew down the tunnel being followed quickly by Bunny as they raced through the tunnel and hopping out into the Bennett's backyard. Jaime and Sophie were sitting on their swing set in their costumes since it was 7pm on the dot. When they saw the two guardians they rushed over and hugged them.

"Hi Jack! Hi Bunny!" Both greeted.

Jaime was wearing a red and black plaid shirt that was long sleeved and at the end of the sleeves with brown fur. He wore blue jeans that had fur coming out of the waist and the feet so he would be pretty warm if the night grew cold. His face was painted like a werewolf child and he had on a mask that the face was cut out so he could show off his face paint.

Sophie was dressed in a cute witch costume. She had a black pointed hat with a blue ribbon on it, she had a black and blue long sleeved dress that had lace on the collar, bottom, and cuffs of the dress. The sleeves were big at the end, and where the top part of the dress it was alternating blue and black stitching. She wore leggings that went to her calves and wore black flats, which worried Bunny since Sophie's outfit seemed to "light" in case it grew cold.

"Do you like our costumes?" Sophie asked as she looked up at Jack and Bunny, but more so at Bunny, seeking his approval.

"Of course, you're a scary werewolf Jaime," Jack said, laughing when Jaime howled.

"An' yer a cute witch Sophie," Bunny said with a smile, happy to see Sophie smile up at him.

Everyone turned hearing voices walking into the backyard and they turned to see the rest of their friends walking in. Caleb was wearing a white lab coat with a gray top hat. He wore a red white shirt with a red vest over it and a black tie with black shoes and black slacks. Claude on the other hand was the opposite. He wore a wig that had white unruly hair and his face was painted to be ashen gray. His coat was black and torn in a few places. The same white shirt was dirty and seemed to be covered in red paint, the red vest was torn and the tie was loosened and the top hat was destroyed. The slacks were dirty and torn but the shoes just looked worn and covered in mud.

Pippa had on a red sash that was tied around her head. She wore a white ruffled v-neck long sleeved shirt that the cuffs were ruffled. She wore a black vest that was open, having golden buttons on it. She wore a belt that tilted to the side, black and red stripped leggings and boots that went to her calves. She also had a sword strapped to her side.

Cupcake wore a camouflage bandana on her head, her face was dirty. She wore a tan short sleeved trench coat and a long green shirt and green skirt that went just above her knees. She wore fingerless gloves, a studded belt around her waist and beneath that belt held bullets, a cross, a bottle of water with a cross on it, silver chains, etc. She wore leggings that had holes all over them and black boots that had belts on them. Her outfit seemed dirty, like she had just wrestled with something in the dirt.

The last figure lifted up the white sheet to reveal Monty, he was wearing a traditional sheet with a cut out for his eyes. Everyone smiled and greeted one another.

"So what are you guys dressed up as?" Jack asked once everyone was done greeting each other and complimenting each other on their costumes.

"I'm a ghost," Monty said with a smile, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Dr. Jekyll," Caleb said.

"I'm Mr. Hyde," Claude said standing next to his twin brother.

"I'm a pirate," Pippa said with a smile.

"I'm a spirit hunter," Cupcake said with a smirk, causing both guardians to laugh in amusement.

"So you are Dracula, obviously Jack," Jaime said chuckling at the toothy grin he got from Jack as he showed off his fangs, "What are you Bunny?"

Bunny gave the same answer he gave to Jack and they seemed satisfied with it, though curious like Jack. After a few more minutes, the kids all picked up their trick or treating baskets and left with the Easter Bunny and Bringer of Winter to start their trick-or-treating adventure.

~~ End of Chapter 2 ~~

 **Glossary:**

 **Egglets: Another term for Bunny's magical walking eggs**

 **Wanker: A ridiculous person**

 **Yettish: The language Yetti's speak**

 **(you've got) Buckley's Chance: No chance**

 **Pig's Arse!: I don't agree**

 **Rack Off: Get lost! Get out of here!**

 **Ankle Bitter: Small child**

 **Show Pony:** **Someone who tries too hard; It shows by one's dress or behavior, to impress others.**

Lol sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, I couldn't help it. This chapter was so long that I decided to split up the chapter into 2 parts, and put the actual trick-or-treating adventure into the next chapter. I was really torn between having Jack dress up as Jack Skellington from Nightmare before Christmas, or Dracula. So Jaime, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake are all 14. I figured they would be the same age. Sophie is now 6 years old. If you don't remember who is who, check out the Rise of the Guardian's wiki pages for the kids. I tried to pick costumes for the kids based on their personalities. 176 days left until Easter, when do you guys think Easter is? It's in April but when? Here's a hint: It's equivalent to 5 months and 25 days AND I'm using the date 10/31/14.

How do you guys like this story so far? I'm literally so excited to write this story that when I posted the first chapter, I immediately started writing this chapter. I have a feeling I'll do the same after this one is posted. I'm shooting for a couple thousand words for each chapter and making the chapters a decent length. This chapter was 10 pages on Microsoft Word, after I cut it into 2 parts. Thank you everyone for the reviews and positive feedback from the first chapter, it was nice and I appreciate it. All feedback is welcome

Oh! Before I forget, there is going to be someone new appearing next chapter. She's a spirit and who wants to guess who it is? Here's a hint: She's an autumn spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Wow I am surprised with how many views this story is getting. I am blown away and I am super excited to bring you guys more. I do want to congratulate my friend Lucy for figuring out when Easter is, which is April 26th. Great job Lucy; also thank you for pointing out my mistake. My calculations were off by one day and when I was counting the days, April 25th lands on a Saturday so skipping one day ahead to Sunday April 26th is when Easter will be in this story. So there are 177 days left until Easter not 176 like I said last chapter. Sorry for the mess up.

I also wanted to let you all know that there are some characters that will be introduced, spirits in the world of ROTG that have yet to make an appearance but I have "created" them. When I say that, my imagination gave birth to their appearances, personalities, and homes. I so wish I could draw/paint so everyone could see what the characters look like, like they do in my head. These characters will be making appearances throughout the story. I can't take all the credit for the creation of these characters so my friend Eva, also known as riichan, deserves the same amount of credit for that as she is the one that has been writing stories with me since 2013 through email, and I kid you not, every single day. Love you Eva! *hug*.

To **Risika:** I'm really happy to hear that you are excited for this story! I'm just as excited as you are :).

To **catrod1992:** Thank you, I tried my best to think of creative costumes and I'm glad you liked Bunny's costume. And you're so close as to who the autumn spirit is ;)

To **Therese Lyke:** Wasn't my intention to make you sad but glad that you like the story.

To **PseudoSoapScribe:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Jackrabbit is coming in due time.

To **Aaron:** You're so kind, I really want to do the characters justice so I re-watch the movie several times and try to keep their personalities as close to the ones in the movie. I'm determined to play the characters correctly so researching is something that I don't mind doing. Glad you're enjoying the story.

To **Athina:** I'm glad to see you're excited for more. Don't worry I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Making adults believers, what an interesting thought ;).

To **Lovesnowandice:** Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy the story

To **icegirl75 or thesoniclove:** Glad you're enjoying the story and hope you enjoy upcoming chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or anything related from that movie OR the Guardians of Childhood book series by William Joyce. I do own the plot though. Hope you all enjoy!

"talking"

" _thinking"_

~&~: Is a break between the chapter, moving from one character's point of view (POV) to another's POV

*to be explained at the end of the chapter

~~ Chapter 3 ~~

Bunny and Jack watched the children go from house to house trick-or-treating, getting candy, and seeing them smile brightly when they got the candy that they hoped for or received a large candy bar or swirly lollipop. Jack even started to join in after a little bit, flying over to the adult, saying the silly chant and when the adult wasn't looking he took some candy for himself. Bunny shook his head as he watched his fellow guardian. They both knew that adults couldn't see the Guardians. The chances of an adult actually seeing them were next to none.

" _Did that blooming kit_ _ *****_ _ask me really because Sophie wanted me ta come or was it so ah could chaperone?"_ Bunny thought with a roll of his eyes as he watched Jack gawk at a large swirly lollipop the man of the house gave the kids as they held out their bags for their treats.

"Bunny! Bunny look!" cried a voice that shook Bunny from his thoughts. He looked down and saw Sophie holding out a large green and blue swirly lollipop, smiling happily. Bunny chuckled and patted her head.

"Let's go ta another neighborhood yeah?" He asked when he received a nod from Sophie. He looked to see Jack distracted by the candy and rolls his eyes.

"Oi *****! Frostbite!" Bunny called, "Let's get ta another neighborhood with fresh candy, yeah?" He asked as he looked down at the winter spirit.

"Sure Bun-Bun," Jack said with a grin, only to receive a glare from the Easter Bunny when he called him that.

"Let's go then," Bunny said as he turned and started to walk away, he froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he was about to turn around he felt cool breath on his neck that made him tense since that felt good, really good.

"I vant to drink your blood," Jack said in his cheesy Dracula accent as he "bit" Bunny in his neck with his fake vampire fangs. The next thing he knew he was grabbed by his cape, flung over in front of Bunny and pinned with his arms behind him, making him drop his staff.

" _Hey! He's using martial arts!"_ Jack realized, surprised at the effective pin and glared at Bunny, struggling to get free but it was to no avail, the Pooka was stronger than he was.

"Yer a knob* Frostbite," Bunny said with a smirk, "An if ya were a vampire, there's no way ya would get close ta mah neck again," He said as he let Jack go, leading the kids down the road to the next neighborhood, leaving Jack Frost alone.

" _That bloody bastard_ _ *****_ _, he doesn't realize how sensitive mah neck is. He shouldn't 'ave played that bloody prank,"_ Bunny thought to himself. He couldn't completely blame Jack for not knowing. No, he hadn't even TOLD Jack. A Pooka's neck is sensitive. It's a place where one would mark their mate during mating season. No one knew much about him except Manny, and the other Guardians. It wasn't that Bunny didn't trust Jack; it was that the information about him and his culture would be all the firepower Jack Frost needed to tease and torment him until the end of days. That was something Bunny did **not** want happening. So for now, he would be vague, answer questions in a simple way and if Jack decides to ask, then Bunny will have decide if he should go in more detail or evade the question in its entirety.

Right now, however, he didn't need to dwell on his neck. Right now, he needed to spend time with Sophie and the children. He looked over his shoulder seeing Jack still rooted to the ground and flashed him a smirk before rounding the corner, entering another neighborhood.

Jack shook his head, glaring at the smirk as he flew after them. Once again joining the children though he shot some ice at Bunny, smirking hearing his cry in surprise.

"Ahh!" Bunny cried out in surprise when his back was covered in a thin layer of ice. He growled when he saw Jack smile innocently, like he hadn't done such an act, but Bunny wasn't falling for it. He was about to whack him with his boomerang before he remembered something crucial. They were in the human world, not the Warren. He couldn't freely attack Jack because that would alarm the children and ruin their fun, and Bunny didn't want that. He growled to himself, realizing he would have to wait until later to get that boy back.

"Something wrong Bunny?" Claude asked.

"Nah just need ta go check on somethin' fer a tick *****. Stay with Jack an' ah'll be right back," Bunny said as he hopped off into the forest nearby to get this ice off his fur. Some of it had melted, due to his high body temperature, but some hadn't and it was causing him to shiver.

"Come on guys, the night is still young and there's more candy to collect," Jack said cheerfully, laughing when the children cheered and continued onward on their mission to collect as much candy as possible. He had started to walk do the street to another house when the wind started picking up, but this wasn't uncommon since it was Autumn. However, this wind felt different from normal wind, like it had a purpose. Jack looked around feeling that another spirit was nearby.

Bunny was in the woods, and much to his embarrassment, he was rolling around in the grass and leaves to get the ice and water off his back and to dry his back. He was glad that all the kids were enjoying themselves and were getting all kinds of sweets but that damn frost spirit really knew how to push his buttons. He hated the cold, and he didn't do well in the cold. Jack knew all of this but insisted on teasing him. When he was finally dry he was glad to see he didn't need to go back to the Warren and put on fresh paint. It was still there but faded but he doubted it would matter since the trick-or-treating would end soon.

He was walking back when he thought he heard something and stopped. His ears perked up, he sniffed the air, and looked around. He saw nothing the in the immediate area, other than the leaf covered ground and bare trees, but he knew that didn't mean that nothing wasn't there. He heard nothing, which was odd since he was in a forest that was usually alive with the nocturnal life and all sorts of insects making sounds. This time however, it was silent, like all the animals and insects were hiding away. The only thing that Bunny could hear was the sound of the wind blowing, howling between the trees. This wind that was blowing was like Jack's wind but was different. Jack's wind smelled of peppermint, evergreen trees, and vanilla. This wind smelled of pumpkins, fall spices, and fallen leaves. Oddly enough, this wind was one that could bring someone fear when it touched you. One that could send shivers down your spine, giving you the feeling that you weren't alone. Jack's wind wasn't like this wind. Jack's wind, though cold, was inviting and fun, nothing at all like this wind. Bunny's eyes widened when he realized whose wind this was.

"Jack!" He yelled and bolted to where he left Jack was, hoping he wasn't too late.

Jack was getting this nagging feeling that there was another spirit in the area but was distracted seeing the children having fun. The others went ahead to get some candy further down the road, while Jaime and Sophie stayed behind, walking with Jack. Jack was standing next to Jaime and Sophie when it happened. There was a large gush of wind that blew at the three standing there; it brought along with it a ton of red, orange, and yellow leaves that seemed to blow around them like a tornado. Jack gasped having not expected it, Jaime was surprised and confused, and Sophie was shivering but holding onto her hat so it wouldn't blow off her head. Jack held the two children to protect them. Finally, when the wind stopped he stood looking down at them.

"Are you both okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm okay," Jaime replied.

"M-me too," Sophie said, but Jack could see she was shivering from the unexpected cold wind.

"Hey Jack, did your staff fall down?" Jaime asked.

"My staff is in my hand," he said when he realized his staff was no longer in his hand. He started looking around on the ground in panic when a feminine voice called out to him.

"Lose something Jack?" The voice asked, purring like a sly cat.

When Jack looked up, he saw a female with orange hair and orange eyes leaning against a street light. She was wearing a brown turtle neck with orange and yellow autumn leaves on it. She also wore black leggings and brown moccasin boots. Jack's eyes zeroed in on the object in her hands, his Sheppard's Crook, the staff that he always carried with him. The female's lips took on a sly smirk when she realized what he was looking at.

"Give me back my staff," He demanded as he looked at her.

"Why?" She simply asked, not moving an inch.

Before Jack could answer, a boomerang whizzed past his head aimed for the girl as an egg bomb exploded at her feet. She glared and jumped in the air avoiding the boomerang and bomb, hovering in the air as she looked around for wielder of the weapons.

"That staff doesn't belong ta ya," said a voice behind Jack, one that he knew well and one that he could tell was quite annoyed.

"E. Aster Bunnymund," The female said seeing the Guardian of Hope walk into view.

"A. Hallows Eve," he said glaring at the girl.

"I've told you people to just call me Abigail! I don't like my full name!" Abigail said pouting when her identity was now revealed.

"Who's she?" Jaime asked confused.

"She's the spirit of Halloween," Jack explained as he looked down at Jaime.

"Then why is her name A. Hallows Eve?" Sophie asked confused.

"Because in tha past, Halloween used ta be called 'All Hallows Eve,'" Bunny explained to the child next to him, "Today it's called Halloween, but her name is still reflects its older counterpart."

"Yes and it's a crummy name I was saddled with. 'A. Hallows Eve,' such an old name, and clearly only a very small handful of people know of it," Abigail complained, "Abigail is much easier to say, and it's much better than 'Halloween' or 'A. Hallows Eve.'"

"But shouldn't the spirit of Halloween have a scary name though?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed, "'Abigail' doesn't sound scary, it sounds friendly."

This caused but Bunny and Jack to snicker, making Abigail's eye to twitch. This was a very valid point, one that was even brought up during one of the Spirit Meetings that the Guardian's held every so often throughout the year. When Abigail demanded to be called Abigail, the Guardians all said that as the Spirit of Halloween she couldn't change her name officially otherwise the holiday would cease to exist so they denied her request.

"I can still be scary," Abigail said glaring at the children.

"Just give me back my staff Abigail," Jack said standing in front of Jaime and Sophie, not going to let her harm them. Bunny stood next to him, wielding both boomerangs and ready to attack if he had too.

"Yer outnumbered Sheila ***** ," Bunny said, "Give back tha staff now an' we'll ferget this ever happened."

"Aww but I want to have a little fun before my night is over with," she said with a devious smirk before disappearing.

"She's gone," Jaime said worriedly.

"Nah, she's still around. Ah can smell her still an' faintly hear her," he said looking around as his ears were perked and twisting around to try an pinpoint a location on the spirit.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed as he fell over, having been grabbed by the ankle.

"Jack!" Sophie, Jaime and Bunny cried out and looked towards the fallen guardian.

When they looked down to see what grabbed Jack, they'd see it was his own shadow. The shadow was slowly starting to climb up from the ground, like someone of the undead crawling out of their grave. Jaime and Sophie both gasped and cried out seeing their shadows starting to move, crawling up like Jack's was.

"Bunny," Sophie called up to the Pooka in fear.

"It's okay Sophie, it's just an illusion. If you're afraid you give the illusion more power. You've got ta be brave," He said as he placed a paw on her shoulder.

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes. She was thinking in her head, _"It's not real,"_ over and over again and when she opened her eyes her shadow was back to normal. She smiled, proud that she did it. Jaime saw Sophie's shadow go back to normal and glared at his.

"You're not real," He said.

This caused the shadow to stop and slowly sink back down, as if it was afraid of his bravery. Jack smiled and was glad at their bravery. He glared at the shadow and kicked himself free. The shadow retreated back into its original position.

"Now let's find her," Jack said.

"Ah have a good idea where she is mate," Bunny said as he looked around and heard some children crying out in fear when something that wasn't there touched them. He saw Abigail while the children didn't, since they didn't know that there was a Halloween icon, they couldn't/didn't believe in her.

Bunny ran over and tackled her, causing them to roll on the ground until Bunny pinned her down glaring at her. She glared back and fought to get free but the Pooka was far stronger than her. Jack ran over and took his staff back, feeling better now that it was returned to him. Bunny let her go when Jack had his staff back and stood up.

"You're no fun Bunny," She said glaring, "I was only having a little fun with Jack."

"Yer version of fun is strikingly different from mah definition of fun Sheila *****. Go on an' scare someone else, an' don't ya dare try an' steal another spirit's weapons," Bunny said warningly.

"Hmph. Bye Jack," She said smiling, having completely ignored Bunny, before disappearing completely.

"Damn woman," Bunny muttered under his breath annoyed.

Jack sighed and turned seeing Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake came running towards them. They asked about what happened since they didn't see anything that happened since they didn't believe in Abigail. They only saw Jack falling down and Bunny attacking air. Jack and Bunny took a few minutes to briefly explain what happened before the lights in the houses started to go dark, signaling that trick-or-treating was over. Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake all said goodbye before leaving. Jack and Bunny started to walk Jaime and Sophie home.

"Did you have fun?" Jaime asked Jack.

"Of course, it was a blast! …Well aside from my staff being stolen from me," Jack said chuckling.

Jack and Jaime laughed, walking a few steps ahead of Sophie and Bunny, who were talking to each other about tonight as well, until Bunny noticed her shivering.

"Sophie, are ya cold?" Bunny asked worriedly.

"A little," Sophie said with a small blush.

"C'mere," Bunny said and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Pooka's have a higher body temperature so Bunny's body was warmer than a normal rabbit's.

"Thank you Bunny," Sophie said sweetly as she nuzzled his soft fur.

"Yer welcome Soph," He said with a smile.

After walking for a bit longer down the streets of Burgess, they finally arrived back at the Bennett household. Jack was giving Jaime a hug while Bunny did the same for Sophie.

"Goodnight Jack, Goodnight Bunny," Jaime and Sophie said smiling up at the Guardians, "Thanks for coming trick-or-treating with us."

"Of course, it was fun," Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, now run along an' get some sleep ya ankle biters," Bunny said smiling.

They all said 'goodnight' one more time before the children retreated into the house. Jack and Bunny walked into the forest nearby.

"What a night, eh Bun-Bun?" Jack asked grinning.

"Oh yeah mate, especially when we ran inta Abigail an' had ta fight 'er fer yer staff," Bunny pointed out, quite bluntly and ignoring the nickname Jack called him.

"Good to see you lightening up," Jack said laughing a bit, ignoring Bunny's blunt statement.

"Ah can light up in mah free time Frostbite," Bunny pointed out, "after Easter."

"You're such a workaholic," Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ya don't take yer work serious enough ya bloomin' kit," Bunny shot back.

"I do too!" Jack glared, getting angry now.

"G'donya ***** mate," Bunny said sarcastically, "Don't let Toothie see yer candy stash."

"I—Huh?" Jack asked, his insult dying in his throat since he was confused what Bunny said and what he meant.

"Halloween is Tooth's least favorite holiday, if she see's yer sack o' candy, she'll probably take it away an' give ya a whole rant about how much damage all that candy will do to yer teeth," Bunny explained, pleased that he was able to divert the conversation and stop an argument from becoming bigger than it was.

"No worries ***** mate," Bunny said, opening a tunnel.

"You're leaving already?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, ah need ta go home an' wash off this paint an' prepare fer tomorrow's schedule," Bunny said looking at Jack.

" _Such a workaholic,"_ Jack thought.

"Can ya make it ta North's by yerself?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Jack nodded.

"Good, see ya Jack. An' thought I'd let ya know, without tha whole Dracula costume, ya look like North carrying yer sack o' candy like that," Bunny said turning towards the tunnel.

Jack blinked confused at first what he meant. He was floating off the ground, still in his Dracula costume but his sack of candy was over his shoulder, like how North did when he was delivering presents on Christmas Eve. The last thing Bunny heard was Jack's laughter when he jumped down a tunnel and a purple flower grew when the tunnel closed.

" _Well it seems that he is lightening up after all,"_ Jack thought as he chuckled.

He took to the skies and flew back to the Pole, he was very happy to have had a fun day and was looking forward to when he would get Bunny out of the Warren and have some fun again.

~~ End Chapter 3 ~~

 **Glossary:**

 **Kit: Child**

 **Oi!: Hey!**

 **Bloody Bastard: Someone you can't stand**

 **Tick: Short amount of time, estimated to be about 5 minutes to an hour**

 **Sheila: A woman**

 **G'donya:** **Good for you; well done; can also be sarcastic; or mean 'I don't believe you'**

 **No worries!: Generally means "Don't worry about it" or "No problem"**

Alrighty that is the end of their Halloween adventure! I know I kinda stopped updating this in late June and I honestly can't remember why. I had a little spare time on my hands to finish up this and Halloween is coming up in 2 days (For me since I am in the U.S.). So you met the first newest spirit 'A. Hallows Eve' or Abigail. I was gonna call her 'Eve' but Abigail seemed better since she's like Bunny but we don't know what the 'E' stands for in his name. I'm still trying to figure out what will happen next time, it will either be a Spirit Meeting or it will be just a day for Bunny to prepare of Easter, since he's already behind schedule. Either way I'm sure you all will enjoy what's to come :). Alright well I have to go finish the mountain of homework that's waiting for me. I probably won't be able to update this again until November, around Thanksgiving, but I sure will try. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far, I welcome all kinds of feedback. See you guys in the next chapter and Happy Halloween!


	4. Testing Testing 1,2,3

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. THIS IS A TEST TO MAKE SURE THE BREAKS IN THE PAGES WORK. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ON ITS WAY.**

 **BLAH**

 **BLAH**

 **BLAH BLAH BLAH**

 **THIS IS A BREAK IN THE STORY**

 **BLAH BLAH BLAH**

 **BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

 **BLAH BLAH BLAH**

0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea0ea

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **This is just a test. I noticed a mistake and I need something new for a break in POV. You probably won't see this on fanfiction but this looks like a tree. Lol thought I should let you know. The next chapter will be up soon :).**

 **Happy Reading and Writing!**

 **-Luna**


End file.
